Iruka and Naruto's missing years
by redheadninja
Summary: What do you believe happened to Iruka and Naruto during those years well this is what I think happened
1. A Secret Told

I do not any one the characters in this story. Please do not read if you don't like the type of story I made.

Chapter 1- A secret told

Iruka ran to the hospital as quick as he could. He had just been told that Naruto was taken there. It had been a month since Naruto had learned the truth about his parents since then the Nine Tails has been trying to break free causing Naruto to have medical issues almost costing his life.

"NARUTO" "NARUTO" Iruka busted through the doors to the room Naruto was in. Kakashi was sitting next to the bed. He looked over as Iruka ran to the bed screaming Naruto's name.

"Naruto Naruto wake up Wake up"

"Iruka calm down his going to be fine"

"Calm down CALM DOWN THAT'S MY LITTLE BROTHER"

Kakashi looked at Iruka calmly. He had known that Iruka cared for Naruto be he never that they become brother to each other.

"Iruka you know yelling at him is not the way to go. Stay calm he'll wake up in time we just have to wait."

Iruka looked over at him. His eyes filled with fear and worry the same thought crossing his mind over and over. 'What would become of his younger brother'

Time had passed, Naruto still had not awaken, Kakashi become interested in why Iruka was acting like Naruto was his only family.

"Iruka?"

"yes"

"Tell me what is the relationship between you and my student"

Iruka sighed no one but the Third Hokage know the real truth.

"It was after the Nine Tails attack, I was sent to a small house were I was to stay until I either became a ninja or was old enough to work. That's where I meet Naruto"

_**Flashback**_

A young Iruka walked the halls of the small house when he heard a cry. He quickly ran to it to see a newborn boy with blonde hair laying in a crib with seals on it. He slowly walked towards the crib and picked up the infant and rocked hi before a woman ran in and took the infant from his arms. She yelled at him never to enter this room again the infant was a killer. Iruka was confused and didn't listen to her he continued to enter the room and play with the growing baby. Every day when he got back from the academy he would go to the boy's room.

"can you say Iruka I ru ka come on you can do it"

"Iiroba"

"That's really close you can do it Naruto"

The door busted down ran in the same woman from before and some Anbu black ops. They grabbed Naruto as the women grabbed Iruka. He could hear he say get that monster out of my house.

"NO DON'T TAKE MY LITTLE BROTHER PLEASE HE'S NOT A MONSTER HIS MY BROTHER"

The woman knocked Iruka out as the Anbu's took Naruto away. When Iruka woke there was no sign of Naruto he searched all over, but he never found him.

_**End Flashback**_

"It was until Naruto entered the academy that I would see him again, but I was in the wrong mind set I believed he was the one that took my parents from me. It took me time to see that he was my little brother they took from me. I won't let that happen again."

Kakashi looked at Iruka in amazement he couldn't believe the story Iruka told him. The hidden true of Iruka and Naruto's past, one that truly made them brother's from the start to the every end. Slowly Naruto started to wake up. He looked around the room until he saw Iruka next to him. Naruto smiled a bit.

"I didn't worry you did I Oniisan"

"No you didn't Naruto"

Kakashi watched the two brothers talk and smile. He decided to leave and let the men talk out what happened. He smiled.

"They are one special family"


	2. Naruto's Memories

Please remember the disclaimer on the first chapter

Ch.2- Naruto's Memories

This is thoughts, _**This is dream/flashback**_, **This is Nine Tails**

All in Naruto's point of view

This had been the third time the Nine tails cause me to black out. Ever since I meet my father that beast has been nothing but a pain to me. Something seems familiar about this pain though as if I've felt this before but when. Oh now I remember.

_**Flashback**_

It was when I was little, Someone always came to play with me. I know I shouldn't be able to remember, but the Nine Tails makes me relive that time over and over in my mind. It happened then.

I was learning to say Iruka's name everything had seemed the same as all the other days, but I was wrong.

Those people came out of no where. I know the lady she had taken me in I had heard what she had called me. 'Monster' Why monster was I one. I didn't understand why she hit Iruka he was just playing with me. I screamed as those people picked me up. I screamed for Iruka. He didn't wake. They knocked me out.

I remember waking in a cold room it was dark and hard to see anyone around me I cried out for Iruka or that lady, but those people didn't like that they hit me every time I cried. I know I wasn't going to be rescued.

The years slowly passed everyday worse than the day before. They barely feed me or let me outside if I asked for something they would hit me I hated it there and they hated me. I soon learn to read. The name on the door was the always the same 'Monster', but my name wasn't monster it was Naruto. I keep telling them that and they would laugh. Always saying the same thing each day.

"Hear that guys the monster thinks he has a name how funny"

Everyday was the same until I heard the voice.

**You want to escape from here don't you boy?**

"who are you?"

**Someone that can help you**

"how"

**Just do as I say boy and you'll be free**

Free a word I longed to here and same thing I wanted to be so I listened. Quickly acting I managed to get out, but it didn't take long for them to notice. They attacked me again some thing was different this time and older man stopped them. They called him the Hokage. I didn't know what a hokage was but them seemed to respect and fear him. That's when I decided I would become Hokage so everyone would be nice to me and treat me with respect.

_**End flashback**_

That dream has not died. I still dream of being Hokage, but now I want to be Hokage to defend my friends and my brother Iruka. I fear that I worry him to death with these blackouts I don't want him to worry about me, but that won't happen.

I slowly wake and look around the room before I spot Iruka and Kakashi near me.

"Did I worry you"

"No not at all"

I tell him about the latest attempt the Nine Tails has to escape. I noticed Kakashi leaving as Iruka talked with me. I smile thinking how Kakashi had almost became my new father I knew deep down he cared for his sensei's son as his own just as I cared for him as the father I never got to have in this world, but I'm ok with that after all we're all just one weird family.


	3. Iruka's Thoughts

Remember the disclaimer from the first chapter.

Chapter 3- Iruka's thoughts

Iruka's point of view

I sat at my desk in the academy lost in thought. Naruto's birthday was in a few days and I didn't know what to get him seeing as I missed two birthdays already what could he... I missed two years of my brother life. Those two years had been the worst years of my life seeing as it became dual with Naruto running a muck or Kakashi asking how to handle him. I still remember those two years well. The first year was the hardest on me.

_**Flashback**_

I sat up out of bed slowly looking at the calendar I stare at the date closely, October 10, Naruto's birthday he would be turning 13 this year. I continued to stare at the calendar thinking about what he was doing and hoping today he'd return but it never happened. I spend the day like normal yelling at students and grading papers. I was angry I know he had to train, but why outside the village? Why leave? I could have helped him I could have taught him not that blasted Jiraiya. I sighed before something heavy hit my desk causing me to jump.

"You seem distracted"

"KAKASHI YOU GAVE ME A HEART ATTACK!"

"Oh sorry about that Iruka"

"What to you want today and don't say help on your reports again"

"Reports? Were those due soon?"

"KAKASHI"

"Easy Easy I'm joking I already did my reports I came to invite you out"

"What"

"I know your upset over what day it is"

"How would you know"

"Believe it or not I miss Naruto too and today he's 13 a day that a father gives a clan gift. A gift you were going to give to him."

"You know huh"

"Yes it wasn't hard to tell Iruka, but you have to remember Naruto isn't in your clan and your not his father"

"...I know..."

"good, but that doesn't mean you can't come celebrate Naruto's birthday with the rest of us"

I smiled slightly

"Yea lets go celebrate"

_**End flashback**_

I stand smiling I grab my vest and head out to the training field. Slowly walking there I prepare Naruto's gift. A gift he will never forget. I finally showed got to the field quickly hiding his gift in my vest. Everyone was standing there along with Naruto. The field dressed up with balloons and tables. Everyone was having a great time. I stand there looking at everyone. My past students, annoying coworkers and my little brother, the only one that very got to see me as more than a teacher. I gladly walked over hugging Naruto.

"Happy Birthday Naruto"

"Thanks Oniisan"

I could hide the smile on my face I was happy for him. Naruto the student who became my family.


End file.
